Out For A Drink Or Two
by sakikaiba
Summary: Jou n the gang are at university, foccused on Jou who's at Japan's College for industial science and technologies and how he's coping by gettng a job at a bar....JxS


* * *

Sorry, here's a new story….i have no clue how exactly I'm going to finish this story and I am sortof working on the others except cerulean dreams which I'v kind of given up on, but if anyone wants me to continue it could they let me know please?

In this fic all the gang are old enogh to be in second year at uni/college so they're about 20? Ya anyway on with the fic I spose…….

* * *

**Out for A Drink Or Two: Chapter 1 Work and Play…..**

"You did well tonight puppy!" Jou ruffled his hair and looked up at Charline, the

bartender. "Thanks, I was good wasn't I?" He smiled a goofy smile and looked up at her

brown hair and cornflower blue eyes. 'If I weren't gay…I'd be all over her by now!' Jou

suddenly realised. "Can I ask you a question Jou?" She said pulling up her low cut corset

top fixed lightly around her torso. "Sure, what is it?" he replied as he downed his shot.

"Why are you doing this, I mean you hardly look as if you've got trouble getting a

girlfriend and if it's just for the money, why don't you just get a job at a pizza place or

something?" she said setting her serving tray down on the wet bar as she talked to Jou.

"Get me another shot and I'll tell you" Jou winked, shoving a note into her hand. She

started to walk away when she realised something and walked back; "Alright, what are

you having?" She asked adjusting her black mini- skirt that had been riding up whilst she'd

been talking. "A Purple haze please!" Jou sat down on one of the empty bar stools waiting

for Charline to come back.

She set down a shot glass containing a mysterious purple liquid in front of the

blond, not even giving him time to say thanks before she questioned him; "Well?" she

inquired. "Well for one, it is for the money, but I enjoy doing it cos it makes me feel

good.." Jou pondered as Charline raised one eyebrow in a way that reminded him of a

certain brown haired blue eyed boy "But why the other stuff, I mean you could just give

out shots or something?" Charline rested her head on her interlaced finger, her elbows on

the bar. "Well the serving's simple…I need the extra cash" Jou stopped abruptly to down

his shot before continuing ; "And the…err…lap dancing…well I enjoy that too I guess, plus

I'm gay and not many guess so I end up dancing girls mostly so it doesn't bother me….It's

only when the occasional fit guy asks that it makes me feel a bit embarrassed….but well

that doesn't often like I said.."

As Jou finished Charline quickly poured herself a vodka straight shot and downed

it before talking to Jou; "You….You're gay….since when?" she stuttered, twirling her hair

around he finger nervously. "Well ya…I guess, I have been for a couple of years now, when

I first realised I had a crush on this guy in my class, he's a complete jerk, but hell he's

gorgeous!...I still have a crush on him but I haven't done anything about it…." Jou

suddenly fell silent obviously regretting something. Charline continued to stare at Jou for a

while, not even blinking; "Wow….I mean I never would have guessed…you're gay!" She

looked deep into his eyes only just realising. "Ya…so the lap dancing, well they don't mean

anything really, apart from the occasional cutie I mean….boys that is…well I gotta go, I've

got class….see you this evening!" His said before placing a small kiss on her cheek and

getting off his stool sighing softly. He then strolled out of the nearly deserted bar, his

hips swinging sexily that made Charline sigh deeply and think; 'If only…'.

_ Jou looked up and there he was; brown hair ruffling up in the wind, cold blue eyes _

_piercing Jou's as he walked in his direction, a slight smirk playing on his lips. Jou gasped _

_sharply, he was stunning. The brunet continued to walk in Jou's direction, he came to a _

_stop just in front of him and placed a long artistic finger on Jou's lips to silence him. The _

_blond's eyes widened considerably as Kaiba slowly leaned closer so his breath was playing _

_on his face, teasing him. Jou shivered in anticipation. Kaiba leaned down and captured _

_Jou's lips in one swift motion. The kiss was passionate at first, then Kaiba's phone started _

_ringing…..and it wouldn't stop…….!_

That was when Jou woke up to his alarm clock. Crap. Why was he dreaming about

Kaiba….Now he needed a cold shower before going to college, now he was going to be

really late, great, just what he needed on his first day of the school year!

Jou sighed heavily as he sat down in his lecture chair at Japan's college for

industrial science and technologies. It was Jou's second year at the college and he still

hadn't gotten used to his new timetable. As soon as he walked through the lecture theatre

door he knew he was an hour early. He would go back to the student housing but it would

take too long to get there and back again after a nap so instead he took his seat near the

back of theatre where he could hopefully get some shut eye before everyone else arrived.

He'd just placed his head on the desk when someone grabbed his long blond hair and

yanked his head up. Jou opened his eyes and stared at an unfocused Kaiba Seto.

"Awwwwww man, do you always have to interrupt my dreams Kaiba?" Jou protested as

Kaiba still clung to his hair.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow; "I don't believe I've ever interrupted your dreams before

mutt! Kaiba stated. "Well….I…It's an expression…An' don't call me a mutt!" Jou fumed, re-

arranging his hair where Kaiba had ruffled it up. "Only telling the truth, what are you doing

here this early anyway, apart from trying to sleep?" Kaiba asked, surprisingly pleasantly.

"If you really must know, and apparently you must, I was out late last night and I got up

an hour too early and I couldn't be bothered to go back to my apartment!" Jou replied

before letting his head fall to the desk once more with a thud. Kaiba remained standing in

front of the blond, mouth still slightly agape, his low slung leather pants hanging of his

slim figure like a dream (cough MY Dreams!-drool! cough). "Unless you gotz some

aspirin got away!" Jou slurred through his lecture desk not really meaning the go away

part. "So, the puppy's got a hangover! Which bar you go to mutt?" Kaiba smirked, slipping

into his chair next to Jou's. "Wa you mean?" Jou slurred again, face still pasted to the

desk. "Come on mutt you've obviously got a hangover, so you went out for a few drinks

last night didn't you?" Jou looked up surprised, now staring bleary eyed at Kaiba. "Oh

comon' puppy I run a huge company. I do know the signs of a hangover!" Jou snorted at

Kaiba before replying; "Like you've ever had a hangover!" Jou rubbed some of the sleep

out his eyes. Kaiba looked a bit confused but replied; "Of course I have, I mean who hasn't

got drunk, I'm almost 20 Jou, I'm not as out of touch with everyone as you might think!"

Jou stared blankly at Kaiba before stuttering; "Y-you called me Jou!" the blond said, wide

eyed. Kaiba bit the inside of his cheek discreetly 'Oops, must have slipped out when I was

thinking how much fun I could have if I got him drunk….' "Well I thought that maybe we

could put that entire name calling behind us, unless you want me to call you dog name…"

The truth was that Jou did want Kaiba to keep calling him a puppy but only as a sort of pet

name, not as an insult….Jou sat puzzled for a few seconds debating his conflicting

emotions before replying; "Okay, go ahead, I was just a bit shocked, but I still find it hard

to believe that you've ever been drunk!" Jou finished, fiddling with his fingers and the desk

nervously. At this point Kaiba did the last thing Jou expected, he laughed. Jou looked up,

eyes huge 'What….Kaiba laughing…wait…he actually looks even more handsome when he

does that….wait what am I thinking….no…I can't let my strange dreams about Kaiba

influence my opinion on the guy…I still dislike him….' Jou refocused and stared at the

brunet, waiting for him to stop laughing.

When Kaiba finally stopped laughing he realised Jou was no longer staring at him,

instead he was observing him in what appeared to be wonder. Jou's honey brown yes

peered at for him, as if for the first time. Kaiba questioned his gaze by raising one

eyebrow, in answer to his unspoken question Jou spoke; "You know that laugh suits your

handsome face a lot more than those scowls you wear, in fact if you did that more often

you'd get a few more admirers!" Jou turned away, trying not to meet Kaiba's gaze as he

blushed ever so slightly… 'Wait, was the blond blushing?' Kaiba tugged his lips upward

slightly in a smile; "Jou I already have far too many admirers, I really could use a few less,

not more…well maybe not except……the one person who'd never want me!" Kaiba finished,

the last part barely audible, hoping Jounouchi wouldn't notice, but unfortunately Jou had

heard all too well. It was then that a thought hit Jou; 'Wait! Was Kaiba actually talking to

him about someone he liked? Wait up, Kaiba liked someone! Who would have thought

that the heartless CEO is afraid of rejection by the one he loved. Wait why was Kaiba

talking to him about all this?' Jou snapped out of his thoughts to see the brunet turn to

stare out the window, averting the blond's gaze, blushing! Who'd have thought, the boy

genius, cold hearted CEO to have a crush?" Jou half mocked, half wondered. Kaiba turned

round slightly; "That's right Jou, laugh it up, tell everyone I've gone soft, better yet tell

them im a hormonal teenager!" Kaiba chuckled; obviously he was as amazed and confused

by this fact as Jou was. "But just so you get your story straight, I don't think it's just a

crush…I think I love them….I think maybe I always have..." Kaiba trailed off and averted

his eyes which had previously been staring so intently in Jou's he could tell that on this

occasion Kaiba was dead serious. Jou sat, stunned and slightly honoured that Kaiba

willingly shared what must be one of his darkest secrets with him, one who he'd found

lowly enough to dismiss entirely on occasions. Until today Jou had thought that Kaiba and

himself wee outright enemies, known by most people around the world, a now here they

were conversing their greatest secrets, Jou shrugged, he'd never really hated the CEO,

just the things he did to him and the way he'd made him feel… After a minutes silence in

which they both collected their thoughts Jou spoke; "Don't worry your pretty little head, I

won't tell anyone, I'm not that much of a loudmouth really, I know when to keep secrets,

besides who have I got to tell? All my friends are either at different schools or jobs or at

my work, I haven't made any friends yet this year…"Jou finished sadly, looking down at his

desk. Slowly Kaiba lifted Jou's head up by placing one of his digits below the blond's chin,

the effect of their skin on skin contact felt almost electric to the bond and from the look of

shock and exhilaration not quite concealed in the blue eyes facing him he could tell Kaiba

had felt it too. "Look at me Jou…What do you mean… you don't have any friends at this

school?" He asked slightly unnerved that he felt concerned for the blond in front of him.

Jou shook his head gently as Kaiba brought his hand out from under his chin, the blond's

silky golden mane waving and bouncing against his cheeks and forehead slightly. The

golden halo around Jou's head fell flat again almost the instant he stopped shaking his

head. Seto looked deep into those sad eyes thoughtfully; "But didn't I see you with a few

people last year?" The brunet asked huskily, not realising that his voice had grown deeper.

Still watching Jou's face for an answer; "Possibly" came the reply, he was just about to ask

for an explanation when Jou continued; "I had a friend last year called Yashomosi but he

got transferred to somewhere in Tokyo during April and I've been alone since then really,

I've been on a couple of dates and been out with some guys at work, you might've seen

me with them I guess.." Jou sighed and the brunet realised that Jou was getting more

upset about it so he decided to talk about himself instead; "Look Jou I'm sorry I brought it

up…I didn't realise, I mean it's not as if I have any friends either…" Kaiba trailed off as a

dark lustful haze filled his eyes, Kaiba rid himself of it as Jou spoke so's not to arouse

suspicion; "Course you've got a friend…I'm you're friend Seto…" Jou blushed slightly but

didn't turn away this time hoping Kaiba might miss it and slowly the blue eyed boy smiled ,

it wasn't a huge joyful smile like the one the blond usually wore but it was a smile

nonetheless, not a smirk showing off Kaiba's attitude, just a simple smile that made Jou

lush even more. Then as Kaiba looked up at Jou he realised something and met the gaze

of the now grinning happy blond; "Y-you called me Seto.." Kaiba mentally slapped himself,

never before had he stuttered and now he'd done it in front of none other than Jounouchi

Katsuya. That's when Kaiba's whole world felt apart.

* * *

Thank u everyone sorry I started another story! Im sorry! Please forgive me! Anywayz… please r&r! 


End file.
